The present invention relates to a detachable ring. More particularly, the present invention relates to a detachable ring which can be detached easily and quickly.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional detachable ring has a main body 10xe2x80x2, a safety collar 20xe2x80x2 having an inner thread 21xe2x80x2, and the main body 10xe2x80x2 having a first end 101xe2x80x2 having an outer thread 11xe2x80x2 and a second end 102xe2x80x2 having an outer thread 12xe2x80x2. When the safety collar 20xe2x80x2 engages with the first end 101xe2x80x2 of the main body 10xe2x80x2 and the second end 102xe2x80x2 of the main body 10xe2x80x2, the conventional detachable ring is closed. When the safety collar 20xe2x80x2 disengages from the second end 102xe2x80x2 of the main body 10xe2x80x2, the conventional detachable ring is opened. If the first end 101xe2x80x2 of the main body 10xe2x80x2 does not match the second end 102xe2x80x2 of the main body 10xe2x80x2 precisely, the safety collar 20xe2x80x2 cannot engage with both the first end 101xe2x80x2 of the main body 10xe2x80x2 and the second end 102xe2x80x2 of the main body 10xe2x80x2 at the same time. When the conventional detachable ring is opened, the safety collar 20xe2x80x2 should disengages from both the second end 102xe2x80x2 of the main body 10xe2x80x2 and the first end 101xe2x80x2 of the main body 10xe2x80x2 slowly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a detachable ring which can be detached easily and quickly.
Accordingly, a detachable ring comprises a safety collar having an inner thread, an annular lower end and a taper upper end, and a main body having a first end having an end flange and a second end having an annular block and an outer thread. The inner thread of the safety collar engages with the outer thread of the second end of the main body. The annular block blocks the annular lower end of the safety collar. The taper upper end of the safety collar encloses the end flange of the first end of the main body.